Betrayed at 17
by jazzymineluvsyou
Summary: It all started one night, a night that was never meant to happen. It ruined her life and she knew once it happened she would never get it back. She just wanted it all to end and she knew the only way to do it...
1. The Beginning Of it All

**Gabriella Montez** was just a normal student, studied hard for all her classes, joined a few clubs, did her homework like she was supposed to, hung out with friends, went shopping, she was a normal teenager. But one day that all changed...

**Troy Bolton** was the average popular guy, star basketball player, captain of his team, good grades, lots of girls, lots of friends, hung out with his friends, went to school, had lots of girls fawning all over him, sometimes flirting back. Yeah, he average everyday jock.

So what does this have to do with anything, well these two couldn't be more different from each other. But they have one thing in common, a certain video that has leaked its way into the internet system thanks to one very jealous and hateful tall blonde girl. Sharpay Evans, girlfriend of follow basketball player, Zeke Baylor.

It all started one night, a night that was never meant to happen. It ruined her life and she knew once it happened she would never get it back. She just wanted it all to end and she knew the only way to do it...

_**Two Months Earlier...**_

Gabriella woke up and to her it felt like today was going to be special. So she decided that she'd dress up just a bit. She decided to wear a solid white spaghetti strap tank top, and a multi colored long sleeve plaid shirt and hugged all her curves in all the right places. She decided on a pair of super skinny jeans that hug her curves and her but in all the right ways and places. She went down the stairs to see her mom and brother sitting at the table eating breakfast, she walked around the table to the little island in the kitchen and grabbed a apple and turned around taking a carving knife and started peeling her apple and walked to the table to sit down with her brother, Shane, and her mother, Maria. Gabriella jumped into the conversation with her mom and her brother about what they were doing for the day. Maria looked at Gabriella and asked her what she wanted for her birthday with a smile. Gabriella looked up from peeling her apple and smiled back at her mom and said, "You know, I'd really like a pair of new shoes, I saw a pair of really cute heels at Banana Republic, their a light blue and have little red dots on them and a red bow on the top near the end. Their so cute mom!"

Her mom started laughing slightly and said, "We'll see. But for now get ready for school and don't be late!" She started to walk into the kitchen grabbing the dirty dishes and glass as she walked by. Gabriella helped her and walked into the kitchen and looked at her mom with a sheepish look on her face and smiled slightly. "Mom, you know how there's supposed to be a writers camp this summer in Boston, well I'd really love to go."

Gabriella's mom turned and looked at her and sighed, "I'm trying Gabi I really am, but I have to get this deal first and if I do then I'll happily send you to Boston for your writers camp, okay?" Gabriella smiled and hugged her mom tightly before giving her a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye and went out to her car and started the engine and drove off to another day that she thought would be just like any other day. But she was way off!


	2. The Bet

Gabriella soon arrives at school and walks up the steps and pulls open the glass doors of East High School. She walks in looking around for her best friends Taylor and Kelsi, once she finds them she walks up to them and immediately start talking about the latest gossip; whose dating, whose not, whose pregnant, whose not anymore. Gabriella looks at her phone and realizes its almost time for homeroom to begin so her Taylor, and Kelsi walk to their designated lockers, and while walking out of the foyer, they walk by Troy Bolton and his best friends Zeke Baylor and Chad Danforth.

_**With Troy Before Gabriella Walks By...**_

"Dude, I bet you that you couldn't even the nerdiest girl in bed with you!" Chad exclaims and starts laughing with Zeke as Troy laughs a bit embrassed.

"Is that right? I dare you, pick one girl, any girl, out of the whole crowd and I can defiantly get her into bed." Troy says and smirks, knowing Zeke and Chad will never be able to back down from a bet. Chad looks at Zeke, smiles, and looks back at Troy and sticks his hand out for Troy to shake.

"50 Bucks, if you can do it that is." So Chad and Zeke turn to look through the crowd trying to find the "lucky" girl. Chad starts smirking and points to Gabriella, while motioning for Zeke and Troy to look at who hes pointing at. Troy groans, "Really, Gabriella Montez? Geeky Gabi? The biggest nerd in all of East High? Dude, she's a prude that'll never work!" Chad laughs, "That's what were aiming for Troy-Boy!" Troy smirks, "You know, let's make this interesting, Ill go for Gabriella, if Chad agrees to go after Taylor." Troy turns and stares at Chad to see if he's game for the bet still, kind of hoping Chad backs down. Chad looks at him, groans and looks back at Taylor, "Dude, I really need the 50 bucks so, your on!" and the two friends shake hands while Zeke rolls his eyes and laughs, "This should be a sight to see."

_**The bet is on.**_


	3. Realization

Gabriella walks to her locker and looks through her stuff to try and find the books she needs for her next class. As she's looking Troy walks up to her and leans against the locker next to hers and smiles brightly at her. Gabriella looks up and is completely shocked then she looks around to see if anyone had put him up to it and sees nobody in the hallway but them. Her cheeks become a light shade of pink and she looks smiles at her and says, "Hey, your Gabriella right?"

She looks up at him and nods her head and answers him with a barely audible, "Yes."

He smiles, knowing that he is just about to win the bet with Chad. "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me at Monet's and go see a movie with me tonight?" He smiles and moves closer to her, making her blush a darker shade of pink, almost red.

"Were you put up to this by your friends?"

Troy looks at her and shakes his head, "No, I just thought you were really beautiful and since we share the same English, French, World History, and Gym class together I figured we should get to know each other a little better, and what better way than to go to a dinner and a movie?" He smiles, hoping that it softens her like it does millions of other girls.

She looks at him, smiles a bit and thinks about what he just said to her, she nods her head, "Sure, pick me up at 8? Heres my address, and number? Just so you don't get lost." She takes a piece of paper from her notebook and writes down her address and her number. He smiles and kisses her on the cheek, "Okay I'll see you at 8 then." and walks away. Gabriella smiles and closes her locker softly and walks to class, with a big smile on her face. Then the realization hit her, _I have a date with THE Troy Bolton tonight._


	4. The Date

Gabriella arrives home after school with a smile on her face and opens the door and walks into the kitchen where her mother is standing cooking Gabriella and her brother an after school snack. Her mother turns around and smiles at Gabriella and asks her, "What happened at school today bunny? You look so happy." Using the nickname for Gabriella that she's had since she was little because of how she smiles, and her nose crinkles up slightly, making it look like a rabbits nose. Gabriella leans against the island in the middle of the kitchen and smiles at her mother, "Well I have a date tonight, with Troy Bolton." Maria smiles at her daughter and says, "You mean Lucy's son?" Gabriella nods her head, "Well I have to start getting ready soon, were going to Monet's and then the movies to watch Breaking Dawn. Taylor said it was supposed to be an amazing movie!" Her mother nods and walks out of the kitchen and into the living room over to a pantry and grabs the shoes that she had bought Gabriella for her birthday. "I was going to give this to you on your birthday but since you have a date tonight, I think you should have them for tonight." Gabriella squeals and runs up and hugs her mom and kisses her cheek then smiles, "Thanks mom, I'm going to go try them on right now!" Gabriella runs up the stairs to her room and tries on the shoes, and starts smiling, not being able to believe that she has a date tonight with the one and only Troy Bolton.

**(A/N: Since it's like 3 when she gets home from school and her date is at 8, I'm going to skip to the date.)**

Gabriella hears the doorbell ring and yells down to her mother and asks if she can get the door, Maria then answers the door and smiles, "Hello, you must be Troy? It's so nice to meet the boy that's taking my daughter out for the night." Troy smiles back and sticks out his hand for Maria to shake, "Hello, are you Gabriella's sister?" Maria laughs, "Oh no, Gabriella doesn't have a sister, I'm her mother but thank you for the compliment. She should be down in a few minutes. Do you want anything to drink Troy?" Troy smiles and laughs as well, "Well your welcome. And um, yes I guess I'll have some water. Thank you Mrs. Montez." Maria smiles and says, "Oh please, call me Maria." as she walks into the kitchen to get Troy's water, Shane walks into the living room, and Maria gives Shane a meaningful look as if to say, "Don't ruin this for Gabi." Shane then nods slightly then continues walking into the living room and sits on the couch and turns on the TV to MTV and starts watching music videos. He looks over at Troy smugly, "So, your the guy that's trying to date my little sister, huh?" Troy looks at him nervously, knowing that Shane used to be the captain of the basketball time a few years ago, Troys clears his thorat, "Yeah, my name's Tro-." And before Troy could finish his sentence, Shane cut him off. "Oh I know who you are, Your the newest captain of the basketball team and your names Troy Bolton, you took my spot after I graduated, your dad's also the couch of the team to. Right?" Troy looks at him shocked, "You know who I am?" Shane laughs slightly, "No, I've just heard Gabriella took about you for the past two hours awhile on the phone with Taylor about what to wear on your guys' date tonight." Troy nods, "Oh." And with that they sit there in silence watching MTV with Shane, waiting for Gabriella.

A few minutes later Gabriella emerges down the stairs, seeing Shane, Troy and Maria waiting at the bottom. Maria smiles at her, "You look beautiful Bunny. Your father would be so proud." Maria says as tears well up in her eyes. Shane smiles as well, "She's right Gabs, you look gorgeous." Troy looks at Gabriella in awe, not believing how beautiful she looks, and how lucky he is to be able to take her out on this date. As Gabriella walks down the stairs she looks at Troy and blushes, "I hope I'm not over-dressed." Troy smiles back, "No you look absolutely magnificent. You'll out shine any other women there." Gabriella smiles at her mother and gives her a kiss on the cheek, as well as her brother and says good bye and takes Troy's outstretched hand and they walk out the front door to Troy's Black Audi 2009, off to Monet's for Dinner.


End file.
